


[Podfic] Imperator

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Though the distance between them was but mere feet, it yawned in sudden dizzying space, inviting a very long and a very hard fall. “Is this a test, Lord Ren?” he asked, mild, controlled. “Or are you simply trying to take my hand and lead me gently into treasonous admission?”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    This is as close to a truce as they might get.</p>
<p>    (For now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Imperator

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imperator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839519) by [Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha). 



Length: 00:32:04

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Imperator.mp3) (29 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Imperator.m4b) (14 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
